


Please Don't Stop The Music

by CSIFan3



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Dancing, F/M, M/M, Songfic, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIFan3/pseuds/CSIFan3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team goes out to dance, and Greg ends up in Nick's arms... literally. <br/>Vague references to Grissom/Sara and Catherine/Warrick if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Stop The Music

_It’s getting late,  
I’m making my way over  
To my favourite place,  
I gotta get my body movin’  
Shake the stress away,  
I wasn’t looking for nobody  
When you looked my way,  
Possible candidate, yeah_

Catherine, Greg, Grissom and Sara were walking towards the club where they were supposed to meet Nick and Warrick. It had been a hard case, so they decided it would be a nice chance to relax.

“I just can’t believe you came with us!” Catherine exclaimed for the fourth time that evening.

“Well, I just assumed it would be good to make sure none of you would drink too much, since we’ve all got to work tomorrow.” Grissom said.

They opened the door and entered the crowded club. Warrick and Nick were sitting at a table at the back, and Nick waved at them. They sat down at the table with them.

“Hey, what took you so long?” Nick asked, shoving aside for Greg and Sara.

“Well, Grissom here had to finish some paperwork, and we were happy enough that he even went along, so we waited a little while longer.” Catherine said.

Warrick stood up. “Anyone wants a drink?”

 _Who knew,  
That you’d be up in here  
Looking like you do,  
You’re making staying  
Over here impossible,  
Baby I must say your  
Aura is incredible,  
If you don’t have to go  
Don’t_

A little while later Nick and Greg were the only ones still sitting at the table. Catherine had dragged Warrick away from the table quite a while ago, and Sara had even gotten Grissom to dance with her. So now Greg and Nick were sitting there, laughing at Grissom’s way of dancing and sipping their drinks. The song ended and when the next one came on, Greg rose. Nick looked up with a questioning look.

“Come on, we can’t go sit here all night. Even Grissom is dancing.” Greg said, making a face. “And besides, I love this song.” He grinned.

“Oh, all right.” Nick said and he let Greg drag him onto the dance floor.

 _Do you know what you started,  
I just came here to party,  
And now we’re rocking on the dance floor  
Acting naughty_

“Hey guys. Decided to get off those chairs and dance?” Catherine grinned.

Warrick and her danced along, and Nick and Greg started to dance. Well, it was mostly Greg dancing and Nick laughing, but still. Then, Greg suddenly tripped over his own feet. Nick reacted quickly and caught him before he fell. Greg turned his head towards Nick to thank him, and was frozen at the spot. He looked straight into Nick’s eyes and saw something he didn’t expect. Sure, he saw worry in them, and relief that Nick had caught him, but he also saw something else. Something he didn’t expect but had hoped for anyway. Love. True, undeniable love.

 _Your hands around my waist,  
Just let the music play,  
We’re hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we’re face to face_

They had been standing like that for a while, and they started to get strange looks from other people around them.

Greg shook his head, as if to wake himself from a dream, and then silently said “Er… thanks… for catching me.”

“Sure, no problem.” Nick said while he pulled Greg on his feet again.

And there they stood, staring into each others eyes again.

\---------------

Catherine and Warrick were watching from the side of the dance floor.

“They look like they’ve never seen each other before! What’s up with them?” She whispered, her eyes not leaving Nick and Greg.

Warrick shrugged.

Nick and Greg slowly got closer and closer to each other, until they were standing chest to chest. Then Greg closed the gap and put his lips on Nick’s. They got completely lost in the kiss and in each other, so lost that they didn’t hear Catherine’s gasp. Warrick’s mouth had fallen open, and Grissom and Sara shared a knowing smile.

 _I wanna take you away  
Let’s escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can’t refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don’t stop the  
Please don’t stop the music_

When they parted for air, Nick put his forehead on Greg’s.

“Wow” Greg breathed out, panting.

“Yeah.” Nick said, nodding a little. A few seconds later he whispered in Greg’s ear. “You want to get out of here?”

“Hell yeah!” Greg smiled and they walked out of the club, holding hands.

 _I wanna take you away  
Let’s escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can’t refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don’t stop the  
Please don’t stop the music_


End file.
